


Painting's Passion

by Jioyial



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Pokemon, Pokemon Special - Freeform, Pokemon adventures - Freeform, Pokespe - Freeform, Romance, USA, agencyshipping - Freeform, black - Freeform, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jioyial/pseuds/Jioyial
Summary: 1963, wealthy lady White, finally gets to fulfill her dream of seeing Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa painting in person. As she walks out, she stumbled upon a young lad and was immediately infatuated. However, in this year of hopelessly low romance, will he like her back?
Relationships: AgencyShipping, Black/White (Pokemon), BlackXWhite - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Painting's Passion

1963\. January 8.

"It's gorgeous..." White muttered under her breath. Leonardo da Vinci's most precious painting, the Mona Lisa, was being exhibited right in front of her very own eyes. She shook her head in disbelief. _It's not just gorgeous...it's...oh...there's just no words that can express this...! _Her delicate hand reached into her purse and took out a handkerchief to wipe her teary eyes. White was so glad to have been able to see the painting. Ever since she had heard about it when she was young, she couldn't wait to see it, and yearn to see it in person one day. Looking out of the window, she noticed the cue for her to go home.__

__As the exhibition was crowded with seas of people, White had to carefully trudge out of the way. "Oh! Excuse me...!" She exclaimed while making her way out. When light was just beyond her grasp, White stumbled on a heavy object, giving out a loud shriek. She closed her eyes in fear, only to realise she was caught by a warm figure. She turned up and saw an young man impeccably dressed in a suit matched with his lustrous, gleaming hair._ _

__"Woah, you okay, Miss?" his gazed at her, eyes wide and smiling. White bowed down nervously, "O-oh! Thank you very much! I'm sorry..." She trailed off as she glanced at the young lad once again. "Aha! It's alright. In fact, someone tripped on you..." The guy shot the formless middle-aged man with chunky jewellery a dirty look before stepping up to him. "You tripped on this young lady! Apologise immediately!"_ _

__The middle-aged man's face was contorted into a hideous grin. "I did no such thing! Don't accuse me. Now pretty boy, I advise you to get lost before things get nasty!" He shoved the lad out of his face and turned back to the heavy crowd. White rushed over to him. "Are you okay? We should go, I don't want to make a scene here..." "But miss, are you really okay with him being like this? Well, I'm not!" He charged in and pummelled him angrily on the chest. "WHAT ARE YOU-" The man yelled before tumbling on the heavy marble floor. The crowd immediately turned to give loud hushes and screams. Sounds of guards were chasing close and the young lad took White by her arm, giving a smirk before darting away like deers in the spotlight out of the exhibition._ _

__White was genuinely surprised and shocked. She never thought that some stranger like him would help her. Smiling shyly, both "criminals" waved at an incoming cab, leaving the guards behind. "Phew!" The lad sighed loudly as he slouched on the seat. "Thank you..." White mumbled as she extended her arms and held the boy's hands. He looked at her and lowered his eyes, visibly embarrassed. "Oh! It was nothing. Now that I think about it, I haven't told you my name yet. It's Black! And-" He straightened up and cried, "I'M GOING TO BE THE BEST MERCHANT IN U.S.A!!!" "Please do not shout in the cab." The driver quietly spoke and White giggled. Black whirled with excitement, laughing out loud. "Sorry bout' that!" He chuckled, before turning back to White._ _

__"Anyways, I've already introduced myself, now's your turn!" White nodded and flashed a broad beam. "My name's White. My parents are founders of the BW Agency. I like viewing all sorts of art. A pleasure to meet you, Sir Black." Black shot a quizzical look at her._ _

__"BW... Agency?"_ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__"As in... the most famous theatrical production company?"_ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__Black's eyes widened. "WOAH! That means... wow... I can't believe it! It's such a honour to meet BW Agency's future heir! Man, I should've made a better first impression!" He groaned and slouched again. _What a strange guy... _White thought and grinned. She had never met someone as unique as Black, and it truly was a exciting first time. "Anyways, allow me to send you back home. I want to repay what you have done for me today after all." Black furiously shook his head. "No-no!! I should be the one who send Miss White back. You're a lady after all, and it's dark outside right now so there may be danger if you go alone. Please, just please allow me to escort you home!" When White tried to protest, Black kept overpowering her voice that she gave up soon after.___ _

____"Sir Black, must you make things difficult?"_ _ _ _

____"I should be asking the same, Miss White."_ _ _ _

____He winked at her and White fully surrendered. She knew she couldn't do anything to change his stubborn mind._ _ _ _

____Soon after, White had reached her house and she thanked Black profusely. "Um, Miss White..." He whispered as he managed a sheepish smile. "What is it?" Black leaned forward and held out a piece of paper. "Here's my number... you can call me anytime! Let's meet up again!" The slip of paper in front of White was decorated with little flowers here and there, and she speedily grab it. "Of course!" Black broke into a wide smile, perhaps probably even wider than what he had flashed before. Suddenly, White felt her heart strings being tugged, and a wave of new emotions washed over her. Her face was lobster-red, and she quickly bid Black a farewell before hurrying off into her house._ _ _ _

____That night, White could not sleep at all. Black was on her mind the entire time, making her heart skip a beat. But she know that rates of romance are horribly, hopelessly low in this year of time, so there was no way he would like her back. Neither did she know, Black was thinking about her too._ _ _ _


End file.
